


The Intended Target

by Zeal_Ambition_Steel



Category: John Wick (Movies), The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: Crack, John Wick vs Neo, May 21, Reeves Day, Reevesverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeal_Ambition_Steel/pseuds/Zeal_Ambition_Steel
Summary: John Wick vs Neo. Who wins?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Intended Target

Neo flew into the alleyway, his sunglasses perched on the bridge of his nose. His leather coat settled about him as he landed, surveying the area around him. 

“Stop,” a voice murmured to his left. Neo whirled around. John Wick stood in his line of sight, cradling a puppy. “I heard you ordered a hit on me.” 

“John Wick,” Neo addressed him. “I see I’ve finally flushed you out of retirement.” Neo entered a fighting stance. John Wick pulled out a gun and fired. Neo raised his hand and stopped the bullet mid-flight, charging forth. 

John Wick tackled Neo to the ground, lodging several bullets into Neo’s head. Neo pulled the bullets from his head, launching John Wick into the stratosphere with a single punch and capturing John Wick’s dog. 

“Finally,” muttered Neo. “The dog is mine.”


End file.
